Cindeidara
by wisecchi
Summary: Deidara, sebentar lagi 18 tahun, selalu dibuli oleh ibu tiri dan kedua kakak tirinya dan dibuli oleh anak-anak panti asuhan seberang dari kediamannya terpaksa mengikuti pesta dansa. Akankah ia menemukan cinta sejatinya? warnings inside


Alkisah di tahun 2005 SM, di sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Akatsuki, bernapaslah sebiji manusia setengah pria seperempat wanita seperempat amoeba bernama Deidara. Ia merupakan anak pungutnya Ohnoki, pedagang debu (?) terkaya se-Akatsuki.

Ohnoki, duda beranak pungut satu itu mendadak kebelet kawin dan berbekal ketidaksetujuannya Deidara, ia menikahi Konan—janda seksi kaya pengrajin origami beranak pungut dua—kemudian meninggal akibat gagal jantung di malam pertama mereka. Konan pun dengan segera mewarisi semua harta kekayaannya Ohnoki, dan semenjak itu juga hidup Deidara semakin nelangsa setelah sebelumnya dijadikan tukang pijit plus-plusnya Ohnoki.

Akankah Deidara mampu melewati semua kesulitan hidupnya dan menemukan cinta sejatinya? Mari kita simak 10 tahun lagi.

Cuss.

…

 **Cindeidara (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Warnings_ : AU- _land_ , _Fantasy_ - _land_ , Sinting- _land_ (?). _Parody fiction based_ _on_ _**Cinderella**_. **OOC**. **OC** (s), _based_ dari manusia asli yang kebetulan nama beken di dumaynya itu ada yang bikinan saya ada juga yang bikinan teman-teman saya (?). Rus(u)h _as always_ , _rush_ dan rusuh (?). rated- **M** karena penggunaan bahasa yang gitulah (?).

 **DLDR**! **Enjoy OvO)9**

 **.**

 **.**

"Deidara! Keramasin rambutku sini kamu!"

"Deidaraa! Kasih makan ikan-ikan teriku buruan!"

"Deidaraaa! Korset mama manaaa!"

Makhluk yang dipanggil 'Deidara' keluar dari perapian, wajahnya penuh arang dan debu, rupa-rupanya ia tengah membersihkan cerobong asap ketika para anggota keluarga—merangkap para majikannya—berlomba-lomba meneriaki namanya. "Apa, sih, kalian berisik! Ke salon sana, Itashit! Ikan-ikanmu udah digoreng semalam, Kisame! Korset mama kujadiin keset kaki, tahu!"

Setelah aksi bejatnya Deidara dikumandangkannya sendiri, ia pun berakhir dengan hukuman digantung terbalik di tiang bendera depan _mansion_ hanya berbekal sebiji sempak oleh ibunya. Beberapa anak kecil penghuni panti asuhan berseberangan dengan _mansion_ keluarganya melemparinya dengan uang receh.

" _Shit_! Awas, ya, kalian! Joh! Fenis! Sheng!"

Ancaman tersebut dihadiahi ludahan oleh anak-anak panti lainnya.

"Sialan, Puun! Kamu juga, Yukeh! _Tak pites_ satu-satu, _ka dieu_!" Deidara mulai menunjukkan jati dirinya sebagai orang Sunda.

Ke-5 bocah-bocah penganguran tersebut berlari pergi setelah mencopot sempak di pinggang Deidara, bagaimana caranya silakan dipikirkan sendiri. Pedang kedewasaannya Deidara pun debut (?) dengan megahnya.

Ia hanya bisa menangisi nasib buruknya dari lahir, nasibnya semakin hancur tatkala ayah tua bangkanya meninggal dan tidak mewarisinya apa-apa. Sudah 10 tahun Deidara dijadikan pembantu oleh ibu tirinya—Konan Siringoringo— dan kedua kakak tirinya—Itachi Siringoringo dan Kisame Siringoringo—imigran gelap dari Medangakure; desa terpencil yang tersembunyi di Medan (?).

Deidara yang memang tidak memiliki marga terpaksa memakai marga ibu tirinya ketika ayah pungutnya meninggal dunia. Kini di tahun 2015 SM, Deidara yang sebentar lagi berulang tahun yang ke-18 berniat untuk mengenyahkan diri dari keluarganya dan hidup mandiri. Ia hanya perlu sabar dan menahan diri hingga tanggal 5 Mei tiba, setelahnya ia akan kabur _and say adios_ kepada keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Chi, kamu tahu seaworld yang baru buka seminggu lalu itu, 'kan? Dua hari lalu aku pergi ke sana dan kulihat Hidan lagi nganuin Deidara masaan."

 _Sabar_ , batin Deidara. _Fitnah lebih kejam daripada fitnes_. Ia tengah di kamarnya Itachi membantu Itachi dan Kisame memilih kostum untuk pesta dansa nanti malam. Ia keki karena ia tidak diajak, alasannya kereta kudanya tidak muat. Padahal ia bisa saja duduk di atas atap kereta, tapi Konan memarahinya dan mengatainya jangan bertingkah layaknya simpanse.

"Pft. Kalau ketahuan sama mama bisa-bisa kamu digolok, Dei. Pacarnya mama digebet. _By the way_ coba lihat, gaun mana yang cocok untuk kupakai nanti?" Itachi melempar 2 biji gaun yang bentuk, warna, serta motifnya serupa. Ia melirik Deidara, "Dei, mana yang bagus?"

Deidara membanting pintu lemarinya Itachi. "Dafak, Chi! Dua gaun itu sama saja! Lagian kamu itu kan lelaki, masa memakai gaun, sih!" urat-urat kedewasaanya muncul semua di jidatnya.

Protesnya Deidara dihadiahi dengan sebuah tempeleng bolak-balik oleh Itachi. "Ini pesta dansa untuk mencari istri bagi pangeran, wajar dong kami perginya memakai gaun. Ajegile dansa dua-duanya memakai jas. Lagian gue ini cantik pakai banget, biarin gue memakai gaun. Titik."

"Betul kata Itachi!" celetuk Kisame. "aku juga pokoknya mau memakai gaun, ah. Aku mau menggebet rajanya."

Deidara angkat tangan menghadapi keabnormalan dua kakak tirinya, ia terlalu lelah lahir batin. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari kediaman ini dan mengejar cintanya Brad Pitt di Amerikagakure.

Kegiatan memilih gaun pun berlanjut dengan kegiatan berdandan. Kedua gaun serupa tadi akhirnya menjadi pilihan Itachi dan Kisame, sekarang mereka berdua tengah sibuk memakai bedak sementara Deidara mengepang bulu ketiaknya Kisame. Kemudian setelah itu Deidara masih harus menyanggul rambut Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Konan yang sudah dandan rapi dan berbusana seksi, ia membantu pekerjaan Deidara yang terkenal lelet. Setelah kedua anaknya telah cantik (?), ia buru-buru menendang Deidara kemudian berangkat ke pesta dansa, meninggalkan anak tirinya sendirian di _mansion_ yang luas.

"Bodoh amat." Deidara nyelosor pergi kembali ke alamnya, ke kamarnya di gudang bawah tanah. Setelah tiba, ia membongkar laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto wanita berambut pirang cantik. "Mama …." Ia menitikkan air mata seraya mengusap foto sang 'mama' dengan jempol.

'Madonna', begitu tulisan di balik foto tersebut.

Selagi ia menyedot ingusnya dengan kain pel bulukan dari celana dalam sobek punyanya Ohnoki, tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyelimuti ruangan sempit nan kotor tersebut. Mata Deidara silau, ia menutup kedua matanya dengan behanya Konan. Begitu cahaya tadi mulai meredup ia membuka mata dan merespon, "WETEEF!"

Di balik kilauan bling-bling semacam lampu disko di diskotik langganannya Itachi, berdiri sewujud mahkluk gembel bersayap seribu kupu-kupu dan memegang tongkat golf karatan. "Hai, cewek," sapanya.

"WETEEF!" Deidara tidak kreatif. Ia masih syok dengan kemunculan makhluk astral yang sama gembelnya dengan dirinya.

"Ehem." Si makhluk astral berdehem. "Hai, namaku Gembel. Aku ini bos peri."

 _Anjir_ , _namanya sama gembelnya sama wujudnya_! batin Deidara sopan.

Makhluk gembel itu mengerjapkan matanya sok imut sembari menodongkan tongkat golf-nya ke arah pedang kedewasaannya Deidara. "Kamu! Kenapa! Tidak! Pergi! Ke! Pesta! Dansa!"

"…" Ia sepikles. Ia tidak mengerti lagi dengan dunia ini, konspirasi macam apa ini. "Permisi, Bos. Aku mau tidur." Deidara meringsek ke kasurnya yang beralas batu dan berlapis selimut tipis.

Ketidakpedulian Deidara dihadiahi sebuah bogeman oleh si bos peri. "Ayo! Berangkat!" tanpa dikomando Gembel menggetok jidat Deidara kemudian mereka berdua lenyap dari ruangan tadi dan muncul di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali asing.

Deidara misuh-misuh, sekujur bokongnya kesakitan akibat mendarat tepat di patungnya raja kerajaan Akatsuki. "Bangke!"

"Ayo ganti baju!" belum sempat Deidara mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Gembel memukulkan tongkat golf-nya tepat di ubun-ubun Deidara. Dengan ajaibnya busana Deidara langsung berubah menjadi sebuah gaun mewah biru muda tanpa lengan, bulu ketiaknya yang belum sempat dicukur pun menampakkan wujudnya yang seksi. "Nih. Sepatunya."

Lagi-lagi Gembel memukulkan tongkat golf-nya, kedua jempol kaki Deidara langsung bengkak seketika. Jempol bengkak itu segera tertutupi oleh sepatu kaca indah yang bentuknya tak karuan akibat bentuk jempol bengkak. " _Adios_!"

Seketika itu juga Gembel menghilang meninggalkan Deidara terpelongo sendirian. "WETEEF!" Ia syok melihat bentuk barunya, memakai gaun dan sepatu kaca ia merasa seperti seekor banci salah lokasi mangkal.

Tak mengenali tempatnya sekarang, Deidara berjalan sembarang arah. Yang penting ia bisa segera keluar dari tempat asing ini dan menemui peradaban.

 **.**

 **.**

Deidara melongo. "Aku berada di istana," racaunya. Ia terseok-seok, masih merasa kesakitan karena jempol kakinya yang bengkak. Ia terperangah, baru sekali ini ia menginjakkan kakinya di istana kerajaan. Biasanya ia hanya dapat melihatnya melalui teropong milik Kisame.

Ia menelan ludah, begitu banyak wajah asing di sekitarnya. Tanpa sadar Deidara telah berada di ballroom, terdesak oleh sekumpulan manusia-manusia berkostum mewah dan bertopeng aneh. Ada yang mengenakan topeng abstrak, ada juga yang mengenakan topeng simpanse.

"Oh, ini pesta dansa topeng. Pantas saja Itachi dan Kisame tidak memakai topeng, muka keriputan dan bersisik mereka sudah masuk kategori bukan manusia, sih," ejeknya sesuai fakta (?). Deidara buru-buru mengambil sejumput rambut panjangnya dan mengikatnya melintang di atas mulutnya, ia membuat kumis alternatif. "WIH! Ada yang ganteng!"

Di pojokan sana sesosok lelaki bantet berambut merah tengah bercakap-cakap dengan sesosok makhluk bertopeng oranye.

"EUH!" Deidara muntah seketika melihat dua sosok tadi berciuman mesra. Ia pergi ke arah lain sambil mengumpati adegan tak senonoh tadi (?). Masih tetap mengumpat, ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah dipelototi oleh seseorang lelaki bertopeng ganteng (?) di seberang sana.

Lelaki bertopeng ganteng itu berlari menghampiri Deidara. "Hai, cewek. Dansa, yuk," ajaknya. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan menarik Deidara untuk berdansa di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia segera mengunjukkan kebolehan berdansanya, kemudian menari balet bersama Deidara.

Sepikles, Deidara pura-pura pingsan. Lelaki bertopeng ganteng panik dan menimbulkan kerusuhan. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Deidara segera melarikan diri di antara kerumunan warga. Ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah pot tanaman raksasa. _Aman_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

Menggunakan jurus ninja yang dipelajarinya dari anak-anak panti asuhan, ia celingukan dan hendak menyelinap pergi ketika Konan, Itachi, dan Kisame lewat tepat di depan wajahnya. Deidara spontan nungging dan bersikap normal.

"Ma, lihat itu tanaman nungging," kata Kisame sambil menunjuk bokong Deidara.

Konan segera menyeret anaknya yang diduga idiot level 9999 pergi, menyesal juga ia pernah memungut Kisame dari jamban 20 tahun lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda semuanya ke pesta dansa ini, pesta dansa untuk mencari mempelai bagi anak tunggal saya ini, Piko." Raja Pein berdiri di atas kursinya, memegang segelas wine di satu tangannya dan menepuk jidatnya lelaki bertopeng ganteng dengan satu tangannya yang lain. "Usianya sudah 69 tahun tapi masih jomblo, membuat saya khawatir. Silakan bagi yang juga berniat untuk memungutnya, saya berikan secara cuma-cuma."

Deidara yang masih bersembunyi di balik pot hanya bisa eneg mengingat tadi ia sempat menjadi sasaran kemesuman si lelaki bertopeng ganteng yang disinyalir sebagai pangeran kerajaan ini yang bernama Piko. "Amit-amit, hiii." Ia bergidik ngeri dan merencanakan untuk kabur dari istana ini. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki kanannya, ia sudah diteriaki.

"ITU DIA, PAPA! CEWEK YANG PIKO CERITAIN! CEWEK PIRANG DENGAN GAUN BIRU MUDA DAN BERSEPATU KACA!"

Ingin rasanya ia menenggak karbol dan berbaris lompat ke jurang saja, Deidara mewek. Belum pernah ia menemui ibu kandungnya, masa ia harus menikah dengan pangeran tua bangka jomblo satu itu? Ia muak dengan lelaki tua bangka. Sejurus kemudian ia mengambil sebelah sepatu kacanya dan melemparkannya tepat ke jidatnya Piko kemudian kabur secepat mungkin tepat jam 12 teng berdentang.

"TANGKAP DIAAAAAAAAAA!" Piko mengamuk, ayahnya dikadoin kuah asam manis dari mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian sejumlah prajurit berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah muncul dan mengejar Deidara. Piko duduk di atas lantai dan menciumi bau kaki di sepatu kaca tersebut, ternyata ia memiliki fetish terhadap bau kaki.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, seluruh kerajaan Akatsuki sibuk dengan pencarian pemilik sebelah sepatu kaca wanita idamannya Piko. Tidak ada satu pun wanita berambut pirang di kerajaan yang mau mengakui kepemilikan sepatu kaca tersebut, sehingga ajudan kerajaan bernama Kakuzu member perintah bahwa siapa saja yang menolak untuk mencoba sepatu kaca harus didenda 100 milyar Ryo.

"Untung saja kita berdua tidak ada yang pirang, ya, Kisame." Itachi bersidekap dan bersyukur.

Kisame menyeka air matanya dan ikut bersyukur. "Iya, ya. Untung saja. Najis kalau salah satu di antara kita harus menikahi pangeran renta itu." Sang kakak mengangguk setuju.

Di suatu tempat di dalam _mansion_ , tepatnya di ruang bawah tanah, Deidara sibuk _packing_ , ia berniat segera enyah dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin. Ia melipat beberapa helai kaus tipis dan sempak favoritnya, tak lupa foto 'mama'nya diselipkannya juga di dalam kopernya.

"Mau ke mana, Deidara?"

Bulu-bulu kedewasaannya berdiri, Deidara serta merta berhenti dari aktivitasnya. "A- _ano_ …."

Berdiri di samping pintu kamar adalah Konan, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada ia berkomentar, "Buru-buru sekali kamu. Kerjaan rumah belum selesai juga, memangnya kamu hendak ke mana?"

Deidara grogi, ia takut mengeluarkan suara. Terakhir kali mau kabur—dan ketahuan oleh Konan—ia dijatuhi hukuman menjadi pemuas nafsu para kliennya Konan. Ia merinding, "Aku mau jalan-jalan ke tempat temanku dan menginap di sana."

"Teman yang mana?" tanya Konan tak percaya.

"Er … teman dari _fandom_ sebelah (?)," bohong Deidara.

"Siapa?"

Deidara pipis di celana. "G-Grimmjow."

Konan mendelik, Deidara sontak buang air besar di celana. "Sebelum kamu pergi, ada yang ingin menemuimu."

Perasaan Deidara mendadak enak (?). "Si-siapa?"

"Ajudan Kakuzu dari istana, kamu disuruh mencoba sepatu kaca itu. Aku sudah mengiyakannya, kalau tidak kita harus membayar denda." Konan beranjak pergi dari kamar bau amis itu. "Kalau kau mencoba kabur, jangan harap kau masih bisa menjadi lelaki."

Deidara mencret di celana begitu Konan pergi dari kamarnya. Ia buru-buru mencari cara kabur tanpa melalui pintu depan, satu-satunya jalan adalah menggali lubang menuju luar _mansion_.

Tanpa membuang waktu dan mengganti celana, Deidara menggunakan Gali-Lubang-no- _Jutsu_ dan menjebol dinding kamarnya. Jika sesuai dengan perkiraannya, maka ia akan sampai di halaman belakang _mansion_ dalam waktu 5 menit. _Ayo semangat_!

Tepat sesuai perkiraannya, ia berhasil keluar ke halaman belakang melalui lubang yang digalinya dengan tangan. Berlumuran feses dan tanah, Deidara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia akan pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Ah, ternyata benar dugaanku!"

Deidara mengenali suara di belakangnya itu, ia kenal betul. Tanpa sadar ia buang air besar kembali.

"KAKUZU! INI DIA ORANGNYA, BURUAN!"

Deidara hendak melarikan diri tapi pemilik suara cempreng itu sudah memeluk erat kedua kakinya, ia jatuh terpelanting dan berguling-guling sambil menjerit kesetanan. Tak lama kemudian Kakuzu muncul dan memaksanya mencoba sepatu kaca tersebut.

"Pas sekali, Pangeran!" Kakuzu senang, gajinya akan naik setelah ini.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK! BUKAN AKUUUUUUUUU!"

Piko dan Deidara bergumul, kedua tubuh mereka berlumuran feses dan tanah. Aksi porno mereka dihentikan oleh Kakuzu yang segera menjambak dan memborgol Deidara.

Deidara pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

5 Mei 2015 SM.

Piko, diduga mengidap penyakit mental menikah dengan Deidara. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka berdua tidak jauh berbeda dengan kegiatan S dan M dan mereka pun hidup bahagia bersama selamanya (?).

Konan setelah mencampakkan pacarnya, Hidan, akhirnya menikah dengan Pein setelah dipelet, menjadikannya sebagai ratu dan kedua anaknya menjadi tuan putri (?).

Itachi dan Kisame sangat bahagia dengan gelar baru mereka, dan sisa hidup mereka dihabiskan dengan berbelanja gaun serta merecoki kehidupan pernikahannya Deidara.

Hidan, mantan pacarnya Konan, depresi dan beralih menjadi pemuja berhala sesat; Dewa Jashin.

Kakuzu, si mata duitan ternyata berhati mulia karena selama ini dialah donatur tetap panti asuhan satu-satunya di kerajaan Akatsuki. Para anak-anak yatim piatu di panti asuhan tersebut menjadikannya sebagai sosok seorang ayah (?).

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Casts**_ :

 **Deidara** as **Cinderella**

 **Konan** as **Ibu Tiri**

 **Itachi** as **Kakak Tiri #1**

 **Kisame** as **Kakak Tiri #2**

 **Hidan** as **Pacarnya Konan**

 **Pein** as **Raja Akatsuki**

 **Piko** as **Pangeran Akatsuki**

 **Kakuzu** as **Ajudan**

 **Sasori** as **Lelaki Bantet Berambut Merah**

 **Tobi** as **Lelaki Bertopeng Oranye**

 **Zetsu** as **Tanamam Hias Raksasa di pesta dansa**

 _ **and our special guests**_ :

 **Me** as **Gembel Bos Peri**

 **Zoccshan** as **Joh**

 **Ageha** **Hanazawa** as **Fenis**

 **yukeh** as **Yukeh**

 **Fvvn** as **Puun**

 **Shena BlitzRyuseiran** as **Sheng**

 **Grimmjow** as **Teman Fandom Sebelah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** :

Akhirnya setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun hiatus (?), akoh kembali juga ke dunia persilatan ini huhu /nangis cantik/ _comeback_ -nya malah yang beginian hihi (?). Sebenernya memang sebelum balik nulis ini benar-benar ga ada _passion_ nulis sama sekali, tapi semenjak **Naruto** tamat jadi terjangkit nulis **RPF** dengan _chara_ _based_ para _author_ dan teman-teman di **FB** , balik lagi semangat nulisnya.

Makanya ini _fanfic_ juga ada **OC** -nya, soalnya udah kebiasaan **RPF** manusia asli, sih. Daripada **OC** yang khayalan mending sekalian aja manusia aslinya. Etapi memang niat ngebuli juga, sih. PFT!

 _Happy early birthday_ , Deidara! 5 Mei! Cuss!

 **RnR** , _minnatachi sankyu_ '3')/


End file.
